Mining Guild
The Mining Guild, located in and beneath Falador, is available to both members and free players with a Mining level of 60 or above (can be boosted). The mine is accessible from either the Mining Guild's above-ground complex in the south-east of the city or, alternatively, through the gate at the southern end of the subterranean Dwarven Mine. Both of these entrances are guarded by dwarves who will answer questions about the guild and stop players without the required Mining level from entering. Transportation .]] *Players may use a skills necklace to teleport to the entrance. *The Falador Teleport will transport a player to the Falador town square, just north-west of the guild entrance. *The Keldagrim mine cart system can be used to travel to the north-west corner of the Dwarven Mine. From there, players can follow the mines south until they reach the below-ground Mining Guild entrance. Features Free-to-play area The Mining Guild has an entrance to the east, which leads to the Motherlode Mine. Entering this cave requires the player to be a member. In addition, there are two shops found in the centre: Yarsul's Prodigious Pickaxes, which sells pickaxes, and Hendor's Awesome Ores, which sells ores (with zero stock). The free-to-play area contains the following rocks: *4 iron rocks *37 coal rocks *5 mithril rocks *2 adamantite rocks Pay-to-play area Other than Old School RuneScape membership, there are no additional requirements to enter the pay-to-play area. The pay-to-play area contains the following rocks: *8 iron rocks *20 coal rocks *10 mithril rocks *8 adamantite rocks *2 runite rocks *26 amethyst crystals There is also a bank chest, bank deposit box, and a poll booth. While inside this area of the guild, players will receive an invisible +7 level boost to their Mining. This boost will stack with any existing boosts the player already has, such as the visible +3 boost from using the dragon pickaxe's special attack. However, the invisible boost will not allow a player to perform actions above their base level. The respawn time for rocks mined in this area is halved. In addition, this area is one of seven in RuneScape where three iron rocks can be mined without moving, with the others being the Legends' Guild mine, Piscatoris mine, Lovakengj mine, Al Kharid mine, Wilderness Resource Area, and the Verdant Valley of Fossil Island thus making it great for power levelling. Mining any of the rocks in this area gives a chance of receiving unidentified minerals. These can be traded in for mining gloves or superior mining gloves from Belona's shop, Mining Guild Mineral Exchange. If players do not want to receive them, they can be disabled by right-clicking Toggle-minerals on Belona. A common mining method is in the new mining area, three iron rocks in a triangle and close to the bank and deposit box. Experience rates can differ from 60-70k per hour, depending on efficiency and pickaxe used. This area is also the only location in which players can mine amethyst crystals. Players can speak to Utrec to learn more about the mineral's uses. Trivia *The Mining Guild has the highest skill requirement of all free-to-play accessible guilds, and the fourth highest single-skill requirement of all guilds (coming behind the Wizards' Guild's requirement of 66 Magic and the Fishing Guild's requirement of 68 Fishing and the Warriors' Guild of having a combined level of Attack and Strength adding to 130 or 99 in either level). *In RuneScape Classic, the Mining Guild was members-only. *The Mining Guild has one of the highest concentration of coal rocks in game.